Complex systems, such as those utilizing communication, data processing, storage, task routing, and other components, are often subject to irregular demand. While some events may be expected others are not. When unexpected events occur around the world, the events may impact a system abruptly. For example, a natural disaster in a popular holiday destination or a terrorist attack may occur. As a result, a system may be overwhelmed with activity due to the sudden increase on those impacted and seeking information or action via the system. The system may be unprepared and manual efforts required to enable the system to address the sudden spike in activity. Such efforts require time to assess, devise a solution, and implement the solution on the system. All during an event when time may be of critical importance.